1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, and particularly, to a display system and an FM signal transferring method thereof capable of allowing a user to listen to an audio a wireless way through an external audio system among video and audio reproduced from the display system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display system and an FM signal transferring method thereof capable of enhancing user convenience and satisfaction by setting exact transmission/reception frequencies when audio signals among a variety of audio/video signals such as RF signals received in the display system are transferred to an external audio system by an FM transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a sound source reader (e.g., an MP3 player) and an external audio system (e.g., a car audio system) are separated from each other, an FM transmitter transmits audio signals read by the sound source reader to the separate external audio system in a wireless way, thereby allowing a user to listen to the audio in a convenient and comfortable environment.
Since the FM transmitter is a radio-based device, it uses a specific FM frequency. The FM transmitter should use only predetermined frequency bands for nations and regions according to an international agreement regarding the use of radio frequency. Also, general radio broadcasting uses predetermined frequency bands assigned to each nation. Since a frequency band used by radio communication of an FM transmitter interferes with the radio broadcast frequency band, there is a high possibility that the frequency used by the FM transmitter might interfere with the frequency used by the general radio broadcast.
To solve the above problem, the FM transmitter sets available frequency channels and has different frequency channels used for radio communication according to an area where an apparatus is disposed. However, it is very difficult for a user to select a predetermined frequency among the available different frequencies.
To solve this problem, a frequency band capable of avoiding a radio frequency band used in a predetermined region can be set in the FM transmitter in advance, but radio frequency signals include not only a signal of a predetermined frequency used but also a signal in a different frequency band that generates interference with a signal in an original frequency band. Accordingly, such a method is not desirable.
An apparatus such as a display system is disposed inside the building, particularly an interior of room. Therefore, interference between radio signals, signals reflected by the building, and signals of electromagnetic wave due to other electronic devices disposed in the neighborhood of the apparatus are generated much. Therefore, it is problematic to have an apparatus such as a display system disposed in the inside of the building transmit and receive audio signals using a predetermined radio frequency.